


Morphine.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's memories are his dose of morphine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morphine.

Grey eyes.

Cold.

_"I love you."_

_A moan escaped Harry's lips and he kissed the other fiercely. In that moment they could forget about the world, the war and just be themselves, enjoying the forbidden and secret pleasure._

_And love._

_Their movements sped up and soon both of them came, shouting the other's name._

_"I love you too, Harry."_

Blond hair, almost white ghosts over Harry's back and he suppresses a shudder.

He needs to hold on to the memories.

_"Anything. I'd run away with you."_

_Harry smiled sadly. He was a Gryffindor, he wouldn'y run away from the peril._

Pain. Hot, searing pain.

The curses are the only thing that can get a reaction from Harry these days.

Gentle hands make everything worse, and his tormentor knows this, Harry guesses. He would rather violence and brutality, perhaps...

The touches also make it easier for Harry to pretend that everything is alright, because they are like what he used to share with Draco. Maybe they are not so bad, then.

_Draco kissed Harry's scars - the one on his forehead, the one on the shoulder and the one on his hand. Harry sighed, giving himself to the touches that felt so good._

_"Beautiful."_

Harry is tossed on the floor carelessly and the others approach. It's a ritual, and that scene is repeated almost every day. Lucius stares at him disdainfully.

"You couldn't save him, Potter, now everything you have is a substitute, I believe."

He closes his eyes, trying to overcome the guilty that threatens to explode his chest. Hands are already touching him, turning him. Disgusting.

_"I'm sorry, so sorry." Harry whispered clutching Draco's lifeless body, keeping him close to his chest. "I'm sorry..."_

_"Disgusting, Lucius," Voldemort said "Your son fell for a filthy half-blood... Look how ridiculous this scene before your eyes is."_

_Lucius stayed silent._

_"Betrayed me for the Boy-Who-Lived..." he looked around, staring at the gathered Death Eaters and pointing at Draco's body. "So that all of you can see what happens to those who dare betray me."_

Harry tries to think that isn't there, that he's won the war and that everyone he loves is happy... That Draco is still alive... That they are going to meet soon.

Well, it's not as though he can't be with Draco again... Maybe one day the Death Eaters will go a bit too far if he badmouth Voldemort enough and he'll be free. Until then, his memories are the morphine that keep him numb to all the pain and horror.


End file.
